once in a lifetime
by gamefreak1
Summary: the first Byran/Tala!!!!
1. river

I claim the first Byran/tala!!!! I thought tala was called yuri... geez, maybe  
that was in japan... I don't own beyblade etc. on with the fic!  
I seem to like Tala (ignoring the fact that he's evil) I can't beleive  
they turned him into some sort of robot!!! ;_; this is a really  
short fic, read and tell me if I should continue, like say somehow  
Boris finds out that Tala went out of the abbey and so on. give some  
ideas people!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tala!" A black haired boy called out, "Where are you going!?"  
  
"For a walk, be back soon." The redhead called back and continued walking out  
of the abbey.  
  
"But Boris won't-" Ian stopped seeing that Tala had already left, "-let  
you..." he gave up and walked inside.  
  
Tala sat down on a boulder by the river, he grabbed the closest rock and  
tossed it into the ice cold water cauings wrinkles to form like a spiderweb  
across the water. He knew that Boris was going to get mad at him but he  
just couldn't stand the abbey any longer.  
  
"He's not my boss... He can't command me around..." Tala muttered quietly to  
himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ian, where's Tala?" Byran asked holding Tala's jacket.  
  
"He's out for walk."   
  
"It's freezing outside!"  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry, he was wearing his jacket..." Ian frowned then gasped  
as he thought, "SHIT!!!!HEWASN'TWEARINGHISJACKET!!!!SHIT!!!!"  
  
"I'll go after him, don't swear and don't tell Boris, you know what will  
happen to Tala is Boris knew." Byran shot one last glance at Ian grabbed  
Tala's jacket and raced out of the abbey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tala kneeled on the bank of the river, shivering slightly as the cold water  
splash onto him. The river always calmed him, he just loved this river,  
there was something about it that he couldn't say... He stared at Wolfberg.  
  
"Is it right to steal bit beast?" he said in a quiet voice. The bit  
beast glowed a slight blue.   
  
"yeah, you're right, do you think I should run away from boris?" the bit  
beast glowed once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tala! Where are you!?" Byran ran towards the river, he knew that Tala had  
loved that certain river, when they were still in trainning, Tala had pointed   
the river to him. Of course, when he had asked Tala why he had liked that certain  
river, he got only silence. Byran ran faster, he panicked, Tala could've  
fallen into the river, he thought, or he could already have a fever, or worser  
frostbite!  
  
Finally, he spotted something red by the river (AN; it's not blood!) and when  
he got closer, he was sure it was Tala.  
  
"Tala!" Byran shout happily and rushed towads the redhead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tala!" Tala's head shot up at the sound of his name being called.  
  
"oh, shit... Boris..." he stood up, "WHOA!" Tala exclaimed as  
he stood up too fast and slipped into the icey water.  
  
"Tala!" Byran watched as the redhead fell, "hang on!"  
  
Byran scanned the surroundings, he gave up and threw his and Tala's jacket  
to the side and dived into the river. Ignoring the cold and swam towards Tala.  
He grabbed Tala's sleeve and quickly swam to shore.  
  
"A-are you okay?" Byran asked.  
  
"Y-yeah... I-I think so..." Tala answered in shock.  
  
"let's get back to the abbey before Boris finds out." Byran wrapped Tala's jacket   
onto Tala and pulled on his own coat. he helpped Tala up and started walking but  
paused when Tala didn't move.  
  
"Tala?"  
  
"I- thanks."  
  
"You're welcome, now come on, lets go." Byran started walking again but started  
once again. "What is it?"  
  
"B-byran? I feel wei-" but Tala's sentence was cut off as he feel unconsisous.  
  
"Tala!" Byran caught Tala just in time to stop him from hitting his head on the  
the cold ground below. Byran lifted Tala up and carried him into the abbey.  
  
'good thing it's already night time...' there's nobody out trainning right  
now..." Byran dropped Tala onto his bed and sat down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boris frowned at seeing Byran carry Tala into the abbey.  
  
'What in hell was Tala doing out!? I thought I forbid him froming going  
outside! Well, well, we'll do something about this..." He smirked. 'and  
we'll have to something about Byran too...'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so should I continue? review and tell me! I'm running out of ideas. 


	2. back

thank-you ppl for having an open mind unlike lee... I would have never thought anyone here in america  
would even think about a pairing like Byran/Tala but, hey, you guys/gals proved me wrong!  
  
Guardian- O.o are you trying to write a fic for every pairing in beyblade or something?  
forget-me-not- yeah, I'm guessing I placed the time when they have just completed their   
trainning.  
kawaii lil angel of darkness- i HATE the names dubbers choose (sometimes,like I can't  
say Kai since they didn't change that) i mean, Tala? What sort of name is that? But  
Tala is sooooooooo cute! and hot... I night add kai/tyson but I hardly think that  
they would even show up though... I like Tala japanese name, it means lily, that's a girl's  
name but then Yuri in Russia is a guy's name, sort of funny when you think about it.  
KumoriTakisheru- ^________^ thanks for the cookie. Me like...  
Mystik-chan- opps... I thought it was wolfberg, my mistake.  
vulpix104- I'm going to, seeing that ppl are really reading this.  
marsdemon- hehe, everyone thinks that it's a weird couple, no offense, it's just  
that I think they make the perfect couple, hehe, I'm weird.  
Psycho Violinist of Silentwood- no need to beg.  
Aznfiregoddess- i'm soooo slow at updating aren't i?   
Yay!!!- Yuri could mean girl/girl or it could mean lily which is a nice name  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tala shivered as the cold night air lingered in the room, Byran watched not knowing what to do, he  
had never had worried about anything else besides beyblading since he was young and defeninly  
didn't know what to do when someone was sick.  
  
'geez... I'm so useless...What am I going to do, I can't tell Boris...'  
  
Byran glanced at the clock, 2:45.   
  
'that's it, I'll sneak into Tala's room, grab a dry set of clothes...'  
  
Byran grabbed Tala's still damp jacket and searched the pockets for his keys, finally, he had  
found them. he grabbed the keys and walked over to the bed.  
  
"Hang on Tala." He stroked Tala's pale, cold, white skin. Then he paused, reached down and planted  
a little kiss on Tala's soft cheek. "I love you..."  
  
Byran stuck his out the door of his room and glanced outside. He slowly stepped out  
and silently ran down the hall. He glared at the doors in the hall, as if daring them to   
open. Finally, he had reached his destination, in front of him was a dull colored  
door with a small sign saying 'Tala' pasted on the right side. He pulled out the key  
to the room and was about to open the door when he heard footsteps.  
  
'shit... come on! open up!' he cursed mentally at the door.  
  
"Byran? Is that you?" A boys voice whispered.  
  
"Ian? Thank god... You scared me! Why aren't you sleeping?" Byran glared at the  
small boy in front of him.  
  
"Tala didn't show up... I waited for him until Boris told me to go in..." Ian frowned, "are  
you trying to break into Tala's room?"  
  
"no, I- Look, I'll explain inside." Byran opened the door and stepped inside then closed  
the door after Ian had came in. He reached over and lit a candle.  
  
"I was going to get Tala a set of dry clothes, he fell into the river..." Byran opened up  
the top drawer and flipped through some clothes, "Did you tell Boris?"  
  
"No, I was worried..." Ian frowned as he watched Byran mess up Tala's drawer, "Here."  
  
Ian pulled on the 3rd drawer from the top and inside were sets of clothes folded neatly.  
  
"Um, thanks..." Byran picked out a set of clothes and headed towards the door, "Ian, how  
did you know that his clothes were in the 3rd drawer?"  
  
Ian shrugged, "He told me. I guess he really trusted me."  
  
Byran gave Ian a strange glance but continued to open the door, he paused, "Um, Ian? Do  
you know what to do when someone's sick?"  
  
Ian eyes grew wide and he collapsed in giggles. Byran glared at Ian and cursed, "Fine I don't  
need your help!"  
  
"It's okay... Sorry, just it's sort of weird that you don't know how to take care of a sick   
person..." Ian giggled  
  
"Geez!"  
  
"Sorry." Ian straightened up and put on a serious face,"You first make sure that Tala's dry, best   
if you get him to take a bath, then you make sure he's warm. Of course, get him something warm to  
eat in the morning. I always feel better after that." Ian giggled once more.  
  
"Thanks," Byran followed Ian out of Tala's room, "You better get going."  
  
"Yeah." Ian slowly walked towards his own room, leaving Byran to care of Tala.  
  
Byran walked back into his room, "Hello Tala." Byran whispered to Tala's sleeping  
form. "i'm back."   
  
Byran walked into the washroom and started the bath when a sudden thought slammed into his head.  
  
'SHIT!!! if I'm going to have to give Tala a bath, then I would have to strip him...' Byran's  
face turned 5 shades of red (A/N is that possible?) and steam shot out of his ears at the   
thought of Tala naked. 'but if i don't Tala'll just get more sicker... Then I might  
have to go see Boris for help and he'll get in trouble...' Byran sighed in defeat.  
'no wonder Ian was giggling...'  
  
Byran slowly liftly Tala up and carried him to the washroom... 


End file.
